Location based services refer generally to services that provide information to a user in relation to the location of the user. Many prior location based services are relatively pedestrian in nature and provide relatively simple information. An example of a known location based service is a “weather” service in which the user's zip code is provided to the service (e.g., through a conventional HTML webpage, a WAP or other cellular phone interface, etc.) through a network and the service responds by communicating the current weather conditions and the forecast for several days. Other known location based services provide “social” applications such as allowing users to determine each other's locations, receive notification when a friend comes within a predetermined distance, and similar operations. Another type of location based services are generally referred to as “McDonalds finders” that provide search results in a map form (e.g., searching for specific locations of restaurants/stores within a given distance of the user). Other location based services have proposed delivering various types of “advertising” (e.g., when a user arrives at an airport, various ads can be delivered to the user's cellular phone). However, many such prior advertising location based services are quite simplistic and do not possess any appreciable intelligence for selecting advertisements beyond the location of the user.